In a known solenoid valve on this type disclosed in DE-GM No. 69 04 282, the valve member is configured as a disk so that it need not be aligned with the axis of the stationary valve seat for a tight fit. The closing spring is mounted in a borehole of the armature. This spring serves as the base of a support bolt engaging in the armature.
Another known solenoid valve, disclosed in DE-OS No. 27 40 646, has a valve member with spherical seat parts arranged at its ends, of which the heads are turned toward each other. The shaft connecting the spherical seat parts is guided in a borehole. A spring, exerting a closing force on the adjacent ball part resting on its valve seat, is provided at each end of the valve member.
A solenoid valve disclosed in DE-OS No. 22 08 183 has an adjustable connection between the armature and the valve member, and has a spherical bearing.
A solenoid valve disclosed in DE-AS No. 12 49 043 has an anti-adhesion disk between the armature and the pole shoe.